I'll do that and more
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Ahora la miro en aquella mesa, alejada de todos los que lloran la muerte, y pienso en todos los pasos que dimos para distanciarnos, en todos los abismos que se abrieron a nuestros pies, y que nunca sellarán sus grietas. Andrómeda medita en la posguerra.


Hola a todos!

He vuelto por estos lares, como un intento un poco desesperado de retomar el fandom que nos ha visto crecer a todas, y me he hecho el firme propósito de actualizar esta cuenta con algunos fics que he escrito últimamente.  
Éste que subo ahora lo escribí en febrero de 2009, como regalo para Marlene por su cumpleaños. Dado el personaje del que habla, amplío la dedicatoria para Dubhesigrid, porque adora a esta señora Black, la más señora de las tres y la menos Black de todas. No os digo "espero que os guste", pero si os doy las gracias a las dos por estar siempre ahí.  
Como siempre, nada de todo esto me pertenece, ya que cualquier cosa que sea reconocible, es de JK.

**

* * *

**

**I'll do that and more  
**

Ahora que todos miran hacia delante, no puedo ni quiero evitar echar la vista atrás. Porque todo lo que alguna vez tuve se quedó encerrado tras las puertas del pasado, y son demasiado pesadas para que yo las pueda abrir. Estoy sola, con demasiados muertos y olvidados a mis espaldas, y tan sólo un niño pequeño de sonrisa feliz que me mira a los ojos. ¿Será él quien me lleve a donde mis pies se niegan a ir? Le acuno entre mis brazos y le observo dormirse. Tal y como lo hacía ella cuando tenía su edad. Tal como lo hacían mis hermanas.

Cuando éramos pequeñas y apenas entendíamos lo que decían los mayores. Cuando Bellatrix y yo nos escapábamos de nuestras habitaciones para ir al cuarto blanco, donde dormía Narcissa. Entrábamos sigilosamente y nos asomábamos a los barrotes de su cuna mientras ella se hacía un ovillo con las sábanas. Allí nos pasábamos media tarde, peinando suavemente su pequeña melena rubia, porque Bellatrix decía que le relajaba, que mis rizos se le enredaban ente los dedos y su propio pelo era demasiado poco fino. La melena de Narcissa creció, y las tres nos hicimos mayores. Empezamos a entender lo que decían nuestros padres y sus amigos. Ya no salíamos a escondidas de nuestras habitaciones, la mayoría de las veces se nos reclamaba en el amplio salón del piso de abajo. Debíamos vestirnos con decoro y ser educadas con los invitados, como nos decía nuestra madre. Poco a poco nos acostumbramos a la larga lista de apellidos ilustres que recibíamos cada tarde en nuestra casa: Lestrange, Malfoy, Avery, Nott...y otros Black, como nuestros primos.

Poco a poco yo fui apreciando cambios en mis hermanas que no tenían repercusión en mí. Cuando aún no había cumplido los doce años y yo acababa de entrar en Hogwarts, Bellatrix ya era capaz de mantener una acalorada discusión con los hermanos Lestrange. No me hubiera contado nunca de qué se trataba, y aún siendo así, no me hubiera interesado. Hacía ya tiempo que notaba a mi hermana más distante de lo habitual. Cada vez nos prestaba menos atención a nosotras y más a aquel grupo de amigos que se había hecho en el Colegio. Un par de años después de esto, fue concertada su boda con el mayor de los Lestrange, Rodolphus, que la miraba con ojos de deseo cuando creía que nadie le observaba. No era la primera vez que veía sombras furtivas en el jardín o escuchaba gemidos apagados por los rincones de la casa, pero cada vez estaba más convencida de que Bellatrix ya no era aquella niña morena que se encerraba en su habitación cuando madre la regañaba.

Otro tanto ocurría con la pequeña Narcissa, siempre tan dispuesta agradar a todos con sus exquisitos modales y a deslumbrarlos con su nívea belleza. Parecía vacía, hueca, y apenas podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que la había visto reir. Su vestido de encaje seda dejaban extasiados a los jóvenes que acudían a nuestra casa. Era el orgullo de mi madre, que veía en ella aquella legendaria belleza de las mujeres Black, tan difuminada en Bellatrix y tan perdida en mí. De aquella forma, no extrañó a nadie que cada vez se notara más interesada en el joven Malfoy y en su fortuna, y que pocos meses después fuera anunciada como su prometida.

Mis días felices llegaron a su fin por aquel entonces. No soy capaz a recordar la última vez que, bajo aquel techo, hablé con mis hermanas o con mis padres. Un solitaria lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, y la dejo correr, pues demasiado tiempo ha pasado desde entonces. Por más errores que hubieran cometido, por más ingratos que hubieran sido conmigo, les había seguido considerando mi familia. Y en el fondo de mi alma, volviendo la vista a aquellos días felices, sabía que les echaba de menos. No a la Bellatrix adulta, con una marca en su antebrazo y consumida por el odio y la ira. Tampoco a la Narcissa rodeada de lujos y riquezas alejada de sí misma en aquella mansión. Echaba de menos a mis hermanas, Bellatrix y Narcissa Black, a nuestras escapadas nocturnas y a nuestras risas infantiles. Y sabía que era imposible, pero aún albergaba un diminuto rastro de esperanza de que todo cambiaría; me había aferrado a él cuando todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor me demostraba lo contrario. Nunca quise renunciar al último lazo que me unía con mi infancia. Hasta hoy.

He recibido la peor noticia que una madre puede recibir. Mi hija, mi pequeña Nymphadora, ha muerto. En batalla, peleando por lo que ella creía justo, llevada por el corazón y la angustia de perder a quien amaba. En el Castillo, muy lejos de los brazos de su madre que quizás no ha sabido protegerla adecuadamente. Y ha sido una mano familiar, sangre de su sangre quien se ha llevado su vida. Bellatrix Lestrange, fiel servidora del Señor Oscuro, mi hermana, ha matado a mi única hija. No ha sido esa la única pérdida que he sufrido recientemente. También el marido de mi hija, el adorable y compasivo Remus Lupin. A lo lejos oigo murmullos de que han peleado como valientes, pero poco consuelo me ofrecen esas palabras. Ya no están conmigo, ya no podrán venir a visitarme cada tarde para tomar el té. Y Ted, mi amado esposo tampoco vendrá. Murió hace unas semanas, y apenas recuerdo el día de la fatal noticia. Estoy sola. Tengo a mi cargo al hijo de Dora y Remus, y no puedo evitar romper a llorar al mirarle a los ojos. No puedo seguir pensando en Bellatrix como mi hermana, jamás cupo en ella rastro alguno de benevolencia hacia los demás.  
El lugar al que debo ir me despierta demasiados recuerdos como para pasar de lado. El Castillo, el Colegio Hogwarts, donde pasé algunos de los mejores años de mi vida, ahora se ha convertido en un lugar fúnebre, oscuro y triste en el que llorar a los muertos. Nadie ignora lo que se ha conseguido aquella noche, aquel terror que inundaba nuestros hogares se ha ido para siempre, pero ¿a qué precio? Ya no quedan niños para jugar en las casas ni madres para arroparlos por las noches. El Señor Oscuro no tendría a quien aterrorizar aunque regresara. Paseo entre los gruesos muros de piedra y siento como si una parte de ellos emitieran lastimeros quejidos, quizás despidiendo a aquellos que se han ido. Mis pasos, aunque firmes y seguros, tiemblan ligeramente cuando llegan a la entrada del Gran Comedor. El cuerpo sin vida de mi pequeña yace junto a otros caídos en batalla, y a su lado está el de su marido.

Cada uno tiene allí a quien llorar, y quien le acompañe en el dolor. Intentan superarlo apoyándose los unos en los otros, mirando hacia delante y llevando aquella noche en el corazón. Yo no puedo. Estoy sola, y todo lo que una vez tuve, ha quedado atrás. Miro a ambos lados del Comedor, veo familias rotas por el dolor, parejas abrazadas y lágrimas compartidas. Me obligo a mantenerme firme en mi posición, sin dar más muestras de dolor de las que no pueda disimular, mientras en mi interior, las lágrimas brotan sin cesar, en soledad.

No se puede hablar de justicia cuando una madre ha de velar a su hija, y menos cuando ha de hacerlo sola. Algunas personas que la conocían se acercan hasta mí, pero mi aspecto íntegro y demasiado rígido les disuade de emitir palabra alguna. Al fin y al cabo, soy una Black, y fue educada para no dejar traslucir mis emociones. Quiero rebelarme contra esa parte de mí, desligarme de aquella casa y de sus habitantes, pero sé que no podré hacerlo. Corre por mis venas, y me mantiene de pie frente a los cadáveres. Escucho voces algo lejanas que dicen que Bellatrix ha muerto, y aún así sigo allí, sin mirar a los ojos a nadie, con la vista perdida en la infancia de mi pequeña Dora.

Entonces la veo entrar, lenta y majestuosamente, sin un ápice de grandeza perdido. Su melena rubia, que ya no está perfectamente peinada como antes, y su vestido, algo sucio y descosido. Su mirada se pasea por la sala, sin poder asimilar tanto horror en un solo instante. Puede que su marido haya muerto, como otros tantos leales a la Marca, y puede incluso que ya no cuente con la compañía de su hijo. Se aleja de los muertos, como si pudieran recriminarle la culpa o caer sobre ella aún en aquellos momentos de dolor. Se sienta a la mesa y los mechones rubios despeinados le caen hacia delante, como lo hacían cuando se sentaba en nuestra casa. Entonces era Bellatrix o yo misma quienes se los apartábamos y madre nos regañaba por no estar bien sentadas. A pesar de todos los años que han pasado desde entonces, Narcissa no ha olvidado las maneras, y adopta una pose erguida, pero su cabeza ya no mira al frente. Hunde la vista más abajo del suelo, perdido entre oscuros rincones de su memoria, recordando cada uno de los momentos de aquella noche en la que tanto ha cambiado. Recordando las palabras de su esposo al salir de casa, o quizás la última vez que habló tranquilamente con su hijo. Tal y como me gustaría hacer a mí ahora, caminando por nuestro pasado cercano, demasiado temerosas de volver a nuestra infancia y sentir añoranza de aquellos días.

La pequeña Narcissa, siempre tan coqueta y presumida. Era capaz de tragarse todo el orgullo Black que corría por sus venas cuando, después de haber discutido con Bellatrix o incluso conmigo, entraba en mi habitación para que le peinara el cabello. Y yo aceptaba, porque era mi hermana, era sangre de mi sangre, era Cissa, y no había necesidad de enfadarnos para siempre. Ahora la miro en aquella mesa, alejada de todos los que lloran la muerte, y pienso en todos los pasos que dimos para distanciarnos, en todos los abismos que se abrieron a nuestros pies, y que nunca sellarán sus grietas. Bellatrix había muerto, y el destino de los Malfoy, si es que aún seguían con vida, era algo incierto. Yo me debía a mi nieto, era la única familia que me quedaba después de aquella noche. Ahora que todo el mundo miraba hacia delante, yo debía aprender a volver la espalda al pasado y a caminar de la mano del pequeño Teddy. Mi hija lo hubiera querido así. Mis hermanas también. Mi _familia_. Haría eso y más.


End file.
